Wish upon a fairytale
by Katherine4
Summary: AU slash… “This isn’t a fairytale and you can’t save me,” Will whispered, crystals glittering in his eyes.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue

Dedication: Maia for being a complete sweetheart. 

Captain Jack Sparrow was horny as hell.

It had been a long trip at sea.

Way too long.

Way, way too long.

He had tried, albeit spectacularly unsuccessfully to bed the only female member of his crew, the lovely and utterly beautiful Anamaria.

Unfortunately, besides possessing soulful, limpid eyes, she also possessed a mean left-hook.

Needless to say, he had suffered much pains from that left-hook and his ego had taken a fierce battering as well.

Even though it was well known that Captain Jack Sparrow was inclined to bed members of his own sex as well, unfortunately, in this case, the male members of his crew left much to be desired.

All of them possessed the gruff, gritty exteriors of hardened pirates and tended to make his horniness fade away as soon as it perked up hopefully.

However, this was land.

Blessed land filled with enthusiastic, eager to please wenches.

Jack was so deliriously happy, he staggered even more wildly than usual, an ecstatic smile imprinted on his features.

After absently bidding his crew members to go forth and color the town red (garnering some bemused glances in the process), he had set forth at a surprisingly fast stagger.

"Giselle!" Jack beamed, tears nearly spilling from his eyes at the sight of the familiar, generously endowed beauty.

However, before he could hasten his footsteps towards an oblivious Giselle that was currently focused on sucking the lungs out of an eager partner, he was distracted by a soft shuffle in the shadows that lined the dilapidated, wooden building.

Immediately on his guard, he wished fervently that it was just another drunk and not one of his numerous enemies or even worse, one of the zealous authorities. 

"Looking for someone?" A teasing voice piped up, followed by a slender figure that took Jack's breath away.

Author's note: Devotees of Orlando should recognize where he said that last line. Hee! Oh, and I felt bad that the prologue was so short… so I posted the first chapter too… so skip along… 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue

He was exquisite, tendrils of escaped, wavy brown hair framing his face and accentuating his high cheekbones.

His eyes were wide and luminous, sparkling with an ethereal light.

But his smile was the feature that caused Captain Jack Sparrow's mouth to gape unbecomingly, to gawk in fascination.

It was a stunning smile, filled with so much life and spirit that it made Jack's jaded heart ache, made him yearn to lean into that smile and taste it for himself.

The smile turned into a knowing smirk as the boy repeated his earlier words, drawling, "Looking for someone?"

Closing his mouth abruptly and blinking to clear the sudden haze that had descended upon him, Jack croaked, "Yes."

Horrified at the embarrassingly, pathetically high pitch that had just emerged from his mouth, Jack cleared his throat grandly.

"Do you know who I should look for?" He leered openly at the boy, winking at him.

Hooking his fingers in the waistband of his worn pants, the boy blushed slightly, looking down bashfully as the waistband was drawn down slightly, revealing a tantalizing expense of milky skin.

Gulping noticeably, Jack's eyes bulged as he fumed inwardly at the actions of the boy.

_Bloody Tease. _

His eyes drawn irresistibly towards the exposed skin, Jack could feel a mixture of anger and respect mingling inside him.

Anger at how he was being taken for a ride, evident by the small glint of satisfaction in the boy's eyes.

Respect at how skillfully the boy was doing it, so much so that Jack could feel the lust inside him overpowering the dying embers of anger.

"Giselle's always good," the boy grinned.

"What if I said I wanted you?" Jack countered, licking his lips anticipatively. 

"Then you're not in luck," the boy answered flippantly. Shrugging his shoulders almost apologetically, he smiled. "I'm not for sale."

Without another word, he slipped nimbly past a shell-shocked Jack.

*******

Recovering his senses, Jack whirled around and gave chase, only to watch the boy dart in and out of the stumbling drunks, seemingly towards a festive building that was currently festooned with blazing lights and blustering customers.

Grabbing the nearest buxom wench, he gestured frantically, forcibly turning her head in the direction the boy had ran in.

"Who is he?" Jack asked urgently, his eyes transfixed at the sight.

"That's Will," the heavily made up woman said promptly, a hint of affection in her tone. "He belongs to the Commodore."

Author's note: Uh-oh.  Hee.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue

Dedication: Maia

_Will. _Jack mused silently, rolling it over on his tongue and deciding that he liked it.

He liked it very much indeed.

********

Jack smiled blissfully into the darkness.

Finally, his problem had been settled. True, the solution had not been provided by his first choice but beggars couldn't be choosers and neither could horny Captains who were about to implode from the built up of sexual frustration.

But now, after the multiple explosions, Captain Jack Sparrow was a happy man.

Not a very, very happy man but a happy man nevertheless who had his arm wrapped around an exhausted wrench _("Again?" The wrench had gasped in horror_). Furthermore, he was currently lying in the room next to the room of a certain, extremely delectable lad.

Jack rolled out of bed, ignoring the soft grumbles of the wrench as she flipped over and promptly fell asleep again, drooling becomingly on the grimy pillow.

Stepping outside the room, he leaned against the railings, grinning at the continuing merriment and bluster that was still carrying on at that late hour.

Lighting a cigar, he inhaled deeply and nonchalantly glanced at the room next to his.

Licking his teeth absently, Jack finally pushed off the railing and stepped towards the door.

However, before he could advance any further, he was roughly shoved aside.

"Hey!" He yelled indignantly. His eyes widened as he saw two rotund uniformed men bearing down towards him menacingly and he backed off warily.

Raising his hands in mock surrender, he said soothingly, "I'm sorry. I'm backing away, see?" 

Jack exhaled a small sigh of relief as the two uniformed men settled for simply glaring at him before turning away smugly. 

He could see a well-built, distinguished-looking man shielded behind the two guards, As Jack stared surreptitiously out of the corner of his eye, he mused on the probability that that was likely to be Will's owner.

The man rapped sharply, impatiently on the door which swung opened almost immediately.

Jack caught a quick glimpse of the lad's face before he was roughly shoved inside the room and the door was slammed shut.

And he frowned as he felt a small stirring of worry inside him.

Will was grinning but the grin never reached his eyes. 

******

The  warm rays of the sun bathed Captain Jack Sparrow in a golden shower.

Leaning nonchalantly against the side of the building, he looked up occasionally, his alert, darting eyes a contradiction to his relaxed posture.

Finally spying his heart's desire emerging from the building, the corners of his lips curled up in satisfaction.

Jack smoothly fell into step beside the lad, smirking in a blasé manner when a glare was directed at him.

"Will, what are you doing on this fine morning?" Jack asked exaggeratedly, slinging an arm over Will's shoulders.

Huffing in outrage, Will shrugged free of Jack's arm.

"How do you know my name?" He asked suspiciously, staring at Jack through lidded eyes.

Trying to hide the embarrassing fluttering in his stomach at the mere sight of the lad, Jack smirked, "I have ways of finding out things."

As an afterthought, he added with a lavish bow, "Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service."

Raising one perfect eyebrow quizzically, the lad rolled his eyes. "Am I supposed to be impressed?" He snorted in derision, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

Charmed by the adorable sneer on the lad's face, Jack didn't reply, simply gazing contendedly at him.

His eyes narrowing in disgust, Will muttered darkly, "Get away from me."

"I'm warning you." Will added sternly, as he quickened his footsteps.

Effortlessly matching Will's faster strides, Jack clasped his hands to his chest dramatically.

"I'm wounded! After all, I waited all night for you to give you this!"

Stopping so abruptly that Jack had to make an about-turn, Will looked at him askance. "You didn't wait for me! I could hear you going all night long! I didn't get any sleep at all because of you!"

"So you did notice me," Jack pounced on his words in satisfaction.  Winking knowingly at Will, Jack smiled smugly. "Besides, you contributed some of the noise last night too."

Blushing deeply, Will glowered. "That's none of your business!" He snapped, whirling away from Jack.

"Wait!" Jack grabbed Will's arm, dropping it in surprise as a harsh gasp of pain emerged from the lad.

"Are you hurt?" Jack asked in concern, reaching out tenderly.

"No!" Will backed away from Jack, cradling his arm protectively. "You just startled me," he said brusquely. 

Not believing him in the least, Jack decided to let the matter slip.

"Anyway," Jack grinned widely. "I wanted to give you this."

Bowing deeply, Jack presented Will with a straggly bunch of wildflowers with a flourish.

Looking at Jack in disbelief, Will was torn between grabbing the flowers and throwing them into Jack's face or bursting into laughter.

He settled for a bewildered, "You just picked the flowers from over there!"

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't," Jack said mysteriously. "Well, are you going to be so rude as to refuse my gift?" He asked, waggling the flowers irritatingly in Will's face.

Gaping at Jack, Will sighed in frustration and ignored him, stalking away.

"Hey!" Jack grumbled, hurrying to catch up with his prey once again.

Author's note: Just some lighthearted fluff first before *all* the angst sets in… muahahahaha! Hee. Oh and the "Looking for someone?" line was said by Orlando acting as this totally delicious rentboy in "Wilde"… *sighs dreamily* oh, and I'm pretty swamped by university stuff so please don't expect a quick update!

Thanks to…

Will's girl- *grins* Yep, it's terrible when the person you want is already attached… thanks for liking it!

Ellina Hope- *giggles* You're so cute! Hope you liked the update!

Arlen Halfelven- Hee, providing the soap opera music already? Don't worry, it'll become really soap opera like soon! Heh.

Jin Munku-JGSPTV- *beams* thank you so much for being so sweet! Hee, no, I didn't spend that much time writing… and yep, I think "The Tragedy of Betrayal" definitely needs deep, emotional music… actually, now I think it was way too tragic… ^_^

Jade queen of the dammed- Hee! Yep, Jack/Will rocks… hope you like the update!

A reader- *grins* don't worry so much…. Jack will help him… but the process might be quite painful! Lol.

Dragon Spellweaver- *beams* I hope the update meets your expectations!

Some weird chick- *grins* Well, it is AU… so I thought it would be interesting to explore a different way for them to meet… 

Stephie- Thanks for being so nice… hope you liked the update!

The DJ experiment- *grins* hope the new chapter was worth the wait!

ItsSadYouSuck- *blinks* your name is interesting… hee! Good thing you didn't repeat your name in your review… lol.

Child of Insanity- Thank you! Hope you liked the update!  
  


j- *giggles* Don't worry, I won't be shy to post more… I'm just too lazy to write more… R & J? Star-crossed lovers? Hee, I hope the fic won't become *that* tragic!

Neldluva- I'm just writing for fun… so I don't see the purpose or have the time to write loooooooong chapters… so I hope this chapter was long enough for you! ^_^

Visual- *giggles* I'm not cruel…see, I updated! 

Archangel-of-shadowland- *points to the answer above* Thanks for liking it!

Geheimnis- *beams* There is more… hope you liked!

R.M- *grins* hope it was soon enough for you!  
  


Dragenphly- Hee! I guess I am a tease… hope it was worth it though!

Josie- *beams* Thanks for your sweet comments!

Kiwii2- Hee, poor Will… wanted by both Norrington and Jack… yes, I can see why you feel sorry for him. Lol!

Nieni Woodland- *blinks* is it that funny? Hee, thanks for liking it!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue

Will tried to ignore Jack.

And Jack refused to be ignored. 

He pranced around Will in circles, commenting freely on the sharpness of Will's cheekbones, the fullness of his lips, the silkiness of his hair… while darting away from Will's irritated swats.

"Does your mouth ever get tired?" Will muttered in exasperation, finally tilting up his head haughtily and walking away with his perky nose in the air.

"Not when I'm around you, luv," Jack replied promptly, sprinting in front of Will to walk backwards sprightly, grinning widely at Will's hot and bothered expression.

Suddenly, Will's eyes widened and he came to a complete stop, causing Jack to nearly fall backwards, save for his amazing reflexes.

"Good Morning, Miss Swann," Will said shyly, a soft smile lighting up his features.

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" A lively voice reprimanded Will in jest.

"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always," Will said readily, automatically.

A smile gracing her aristocratic features, Elizabeth gazed curiously at the figure lurking near Will.

"And who's your friend, Will?" She asked in an amused tone, primly fluttering her lacy fan.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service," Jack proclaimed with a flourish, bowing down while lifting Elizabeth's hand to lay a loud, smacking kiss on it.

"He's not my friend," Will demurred, narrowing his eyes at Jack's audacity.

Her lips curling up at the sides, Elizabeth scrutinized Jack interestedly, while the pirate practically preened and posed under the attention.

"I must be going or I'll be late," she said regretfully, gathering up the many layers of her skirt. 

"It wouldn't do to upset the Commodore," Elizabeth said primly, only a hint of scorn in her words. Bestowing one last smile on Will and Jack, she left, followed closely by her dutiful maid.

Staring wistfully after the disappearing silhouette of Elizabeth, Will relinquished the haughty, snooty mask he had masqueraded under.

For a moment, Jack stood motionless, stunned by the radiance, the spirit resonating in the delicate features.

He and Will were roused out of their respective reveries when a smooth, taunting voice broke rudely into their thoughts.

"My, isn't that Will Turner?" The intruder smirked, fingering the prickly ends of his rusty, grimy beard.

"Barbossa." Will spat the name, his eyes darkened with disgust and an unfathomable grief.

Jack gazed thoughtfully at the newcomer, his hand stealing over the edge of his sword. He wasn't looking for trouble, he just wanted to be prepared if there _was_ trouble.

"Do you like apples Will?" Barbossa asked mockingly, as a shiny, gleaming apple appeared miraculously in his hand.

Taking a wet, disturbingly vicious crunch out of the apple, Barbossa wiped his juice-smeared chin roughly on the sleeve of his shirt that seemed to be encrusted with layers of slime.

"_He _liked apples," Barbossa leered, delighting in the effect he was having on the boy.

Will was quivering uncontrollably, his fists tightly rolled up. 

"Stop it," Will muttered, his voice low, threatening.

"Or what?" Barbossa grinned nastily, his tone scornful. "You're going to make me? You and what army?"

"And me." Jack interjected, sidling in between Will and Barbossa.

Barbossa's eyes flickered lazily over Jack and nodded. "Sure, I'll make short work of you."

Jack bristled and narrowed his eyes as his grip on his sword tightened. "Don't be too sure."

"This is none of your business," Will said, exasperated as he pushed Jack out of the way.

"I'm making it my business," Jack said obstinately.

"Quit your lovers' spat and start!" Barbossa snarled, drawing his sword warningly.

Will smoothly plucked the sword out of Jack's hand and swung it effortlessly in an arc before the tip landed at Barbossa's throat.

Sneering foully, Barbossa easily swerved his sword upwards to knock Will's sideways.

Will struggled to maintain his balance as he fought to regain control over the ungainly, arduous sword.

Retreating slightly, he plunged the pointed end violently at Barbossa who had to duck to avoid it.

Seizing the fact that Will had left his sides defenseless, Barbossa expertly swung his sword upwards to knock Will's sword out of his helpless hand.

"I win." He growled, thrusting the tip of his sword towards Will's unresisting throat.

Author: Uh-oh. Hee. Oh! *bounces around excitedly* I just created a livejournal (Username: Katherine_15) so add me! Cos it's boring being there all alone… ^_^

Thanks to…

Will's girl: *grins* you feel sorry for him cos he's wanted by two guys? I want to be wanted by 2 guys too! Hee.

Squrlie Jack: Thanks! Hee… the funny parts are already starting to give way to angst… 

Katie Janeway: *beams* That's so kind of you!

Angel Interceptor: *hugs* I missed you! I emailed you! Hope you received it! 

Robindragon: Thanks and sorry for the looooooong wait!

Vireyda Magodaly: *giggles* No, sorry, still no sequel to "Significance of Kisses" and am still stuck in slow typing mode.

Chloe-Wagner: Hee. Jack's always cute.

L-sama: *beams* Yes, you can have more!

Lenora: *grins* Yep, I think listening to the soundtrack _would_ help.  

Ellina Hope: Thanks for being so sweet! ^_^

I love elves: I hope this chapter didn't make you more confused! *beams*

Captain Alex Falcon: Savvy. ^_^

Arlen Halfelven: *grins* Here's more!

El: Thanks! And it's coming… with v long rest stops in between. Heh.

Captain Jade: *grins* I hope you like the update! 

Clow'd 9: *drools* No, there is _nothing _sexier than rentboy Orlando… I just about _melted _when he uttered, "Looking for something?"

Leann: Hee. Hope you haven't fallen out of love… out of sight, out of mind?

Celestialbard4: I hope you like how it's turning out! ^_^

Linaeve: Yep, Elizabeth made an appearance… she's quite a pivotal character too… Hee, I can't claim credit for the lovely characters, especially lovely, lovely Will.

Archangel-of-shadowland: *grins* I'm trying! 

Lomelinde1: *hugs* Thanks sweetheart! Hee, I'll want to rent him even as a girl… if he's willing that is… *drools*

Legolas19: *gasps* It has not been a year! Hee… you scared me for a while.

Lingching: *beams* Thank you for being so kind! And yep, it's definitely gonna be continued.


End file.
